Er VERDADERO manual para ser Card Captor
by LeslieDali
Summary: Coregido y acomodado, vuelve al tope el famoso manual para ser Card Captor. Y si, esa R es a proposito


LO QUE REALMENTE SE NECESITA PARA SER UN CARD CAPTOR

AKA. El (verdadero) manual para convertirse en un carterista... errr en Card Captor!

Versión 2.0 (corregida y enriquecida con vitaminas y minerales)

Written by Leslie Dalí

¡Albricias! ha decidido usted convertirse en un cazador o cazadora de cartas! Esta nueva rama del protagonismo es lo que actualmente se lleva. La caza, captura y crianza de monstruos esta a la baja; y la construcción y mantenimiento de robots, aunque bonito y divertido, tiene un precio muy elevando en refacciones y no es precisamente glamoroso. En cambio, capturar bonitas tarjetas vestidos con ropa divina es realmente _ cool_, aparte de que es mas una cuestión de inteligencia que de fuerza.

Es necesario advertir sin embargo, que si desea dedicarse a la noble tarea de ser un _ Card Captor_ es necesario verificar que usted posee todas las cualidades que se necesitan para cumplir con esta noble tarea, y a eso se dedicara esta guía, a prepararlo para esta noble profesión del anime.

**I: De las cartas y el guardián**

Para ser cazador de cartas, lo primero que debe tener son las cartas. Podrían ser bolitas de cristal, discos o incluso piezas de ajedrez, pero eso, aparte de intuir el cambio de nombre, no es práctico. Las cosas voluminosas ocupan mucho espacio, y no es difícil encontrarlas; en cambio las cartas son planas, ocupan poco espacio, si son grandes las puedes esconder en tu carpeta, si son medianas en los bolsillos de tus pantalones Cargo, si te las descubren puedes fingir que te está interesando el tarot, y por lo general siempre traen una caja bien distintiva para guardarlas bajo tu cama sin que se dañen.

La parte difícil está en que hay que diseñar las cartas. Ya que posiblemente no pueda contratar a Mokona Apapa (la dibujante de CCS) para que diseñe sus cartas, hay una multitud de famosos mangakas que podrían hacerle el favor. Pero no crea, no todos son lo suficientemente creativos o shoujo para hacer esto. Aquí, una lista de cuales considerar y cuales no:

_Naoko Takeuchi (Sailor Moon): Si  
Naoki Urusawa (Yawara!, Pinneaple army): No  
Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma 1/2, Urusai Yatsura): Si  
Katsushiro Otomo (Akira): No  
Yuzo Takada (3 x 3 eyes, Blue Seed): Si  
Mamoru Oshii (Ghost in the shell) No:  
Yoshiyuki Sadamoto (humanos de Evangelion, FMV de Lunar para PSX): tal vez si.  
Kenichi Sonoda (GUN SMITH CATS): No  
Wataru Yoshiumi (Mermelade boy, Mint na bokura): Si  
Takehiko Inoue (Slam Dunk): por muy bien que me caiga... No  
El de los diseños (humanos o casi) de Digimon: puede que si  
El de los diseños Biomecanicos de Evangelion: definitivamente NO  
Yoshitaka Amano (Final Fantasy VI): Si  
Akira Toriyama... mejor paramos aquí esta discusión_

Aunque a la final siempre termina dando lo mismo buscando a un conocido que dibuje y se dé durísimo, que suele quedar mejor así.

El otro aspecto difícil está en que las cartas deben tener poderes. Si no, no tienen gracia el capturarlas, ya que no opondrían resistencia. Esto debería hacerlo un hechicero o un experto en la materia. Podría intentarlo usted, si tiene los conocimientos, pero claro está, no puede liberarlas inmediatamente después de crearlas. No tendría sentido, y además usted estaría demasiado cansado para capturarlas después de haber usado toda su energía para crearlas.

No debemos olvidar el objeto sellador. No hace falta creatividad para esto, solo un símbolo kitsh, una llave en desuso, un bastón de esos que usan la animadoras y porristas, cinta, escarcha, pintura dorada y ya esta. Hasta no importa que se vea el tirro (cinta adhesiva). Eso si, dele poder de discreción (es decir, que pueda ocultarse fácilmente) y algún poder adicional. No hace falta que le otorgue la capacidad de darle un traje especial de captura a card captor ¿Para qué? Se ve feo que una chica de 16 se desnude y se ponga un traje mágico, que no será alguien mucho menor. Aparte, por muy fashion que sea el traje que diseñes, l@s amig@s del card captor pueden hacerlo mejor

Finalmente, el guardián. Debe ser un bicho de apariencia adorable, fácilmente confundible con un peluche o en su defecto con esos muñecos de las "caza marcianos", pero que pueda convertirse en un ser poderoso y de apariencia, si no imponente, al menos grotesca (detalle muy importante que NO debe de olvidarse). Las mitologías suelen estar llena de nombres y formas interesantes para estas criaturas, así que aproveche.

Caso Hipotético: Las cartas del Negro Primero, un negro fugitivo con conocimientos de brujería africana, tradiciones místicas de Latinoamérica, y la siempre bienvenida hechicería clásica occidental. Estas cartas están guardadas en una cajita de cedro para tabacos del siglo XIX con detalles en dorado, fácilmente confundible con una caja de bombones finos. La mascota/guardián, en honor a la mitología azteca, se llama Quetzalcoatl, apodado Quetz-chan, la cual tiene forma de una especie de muy cute pichón con lagartija, aunque en su forma ultradigivol... ¡uy, perdón!, forma avanzada, es una serpiente con alas del tamaño de un edificio de 20 pisos (sin extender, enrollado a la Shen Long) La llave tiene una forma parecida al Aurion de "La historia sin fin".

**II: Del Card captor y su entorno**

No cualquiera puede ser un Card Captor. Este terreno no es apto para cualquier avezado que desee hacer fama y fortuna de la nada. Es necesario poseer ciertos pre-requisitos formales de instrucción, entorno y asociados. 

Para ser un buen Card Captor, debes cumplir con los siguientes requisitos:

1-. Pertenecer a una familia disfuncional, con un pariente (padre o madre) desaparecido o muerto desde antes del nacimiento.

2-. Debe poseer poderes mentalistas, o al menos un pariente con esos dones (¡Touya! ¡Touya!). En caso de que sea pariente cercano el de los dones mentalistas, nuestr@ card captor debe tener miedo del objeto del don, o al menos desconfiar de sus efectos. Por ejemplo, si el mentalista puede ver fantasmas, el caed captor debe tener miedo de ellos. Si el mentalista es vidente, nuestro captor debe detestar las bolas de cristal.

3-. Debe tener gracia, fuerza, agilidad y coraje, o al menos aparentarlos.

4-. Su mejor amig@ debe poseer nociones de diseños de moda, o al menos de corte y confección. Aparte, debe gustarle mucho grabar a nuestr@ captor en video, cine, súper 8 o al menos video digital.

5-. Los compañeros de clase deben ser un grupito de al menos 5 , y tener al menos uno de los siguientes ingredien... ¡uy, disculpa! estereotipos:

La que la gusta precisamente a nuestro héroe/heroína

El cobero, mentiroso, mitómano, o como sea (mejor si tiene poder de convencimiento y ojos bien cerrados a la Zeros)

La que se la pase golpeando al mitómano.

El que se coma los cuentos del mitómano.

La nena madura que esta enamorada del "teacher".

La/el mejor amig@.

La/el mejor enemig@.

La/el novi@ del mejor enemig@, que cree que nuestr@ prota esta enamorada de su amorcito corazón.

Los profesores buena nota.

El misterioso, sexy y encantador profesor suplente que tiene una actitud perturbadora, que parece conocer las actividades del captor team, y que no se sabe de donde salió.

El amigo/amiga del herman@ de nuestro adorable card captor, sujeto perfectísimo y llenos de virtudes, pero con apetito salvaje.

6-. Debe tener un nombre común pero alegórico, y toda su familia y conocidos deben seguir esa misma línea. 

7-. Debe tener algún tipo de parentesco con el creador de las cartas (aunque sea por ser el/la hij@ de la enésima reencarnación del mago). 

8-. No debe sobrepasar los 13 años (a partir de esa edad califican para el pilotaje de Evangelions, u otras especialidades del shojo). Y si ya los pasó, que no lo aparente.

¿Listo? ¿Ya tiene a su Card Captor? Ahora ponga a las cartas en un sitio de poco frecuente acceso de su casa, dele una buena cena al guardián para que duerma patas arriba un buen par de décadas, y lo demás lo hará la ley de Murphy. Recuerde, la mala suerte le facilitará el trabajo como no tiene una idea.

Caso Hipotético: Cherry Boscoso, una feliz niña de 11 años, que vive con su padre Ramiro Boscoso, (profesor de Antropología en la Universidad Central) y su hermano Pino (aspirante a Mister Maripozuela), en un apartamento ubicado en una planta baja de un edificio de los años 50 con jardín y garaje. Enamorada del Amiguísimo de su hermano. Encuentra la caja con las cartas en el closet del lavandero, las destapa y....ya se saben el cuento, así que sólo diré las variantes. La mejor amiga de Cherry es Alba Sánchez (prima del famoso diseñador, y diseñadora ella también), y el rival es un niño nacido en la hermana republica de Colombia pero criado en el estado Yaracuy, Venezuela (cerca de Sorte) llamado Albino Lobos... 

**III Del procedimiento de caza y captura, y demás nimiedades**

Ya efectuado el ingrediente desagradable (la liberación), la captura de las cartas es la principal obligación del héroe (alias el card captor). Recuerde que una vez que las posea va a tener la mayor fuerza magica existente del planeta, oal menos de su plano dimensional. Imagina todo lo que puedes hacer con todo eso.

Las cartas liberadas juegan y se divierten, pero ellas tienen una noción de "Diversión" un poco diferente al del humano promedio. Ignorantes de que el mundo exterior es más moderno de lo que recordaban, su afán de diversión puede llegar a causar severos disturbios al orden publico. Algunas cartas de poderes tontos (como Dulce, que edulcora de más las cosas; Canción, que se enamora de las voces y canciones bonitas y las repite; o Perfume, que esparce un aroma exquisito pero extremadamente penetrante) apenas y serán molestias públicas. Pero recuerda los elementos del Feng Shui (aire, agua, fuego, tierra, madera y metal), que también tienen cartas y esas si son peligrosas para la salud de cualquiera. Una carta llamada Daga puede darle por cortar el alumbrado, otra llamada Fuerza puede voltear el edificio donde vives, y la carta de Agua puede inundar tu avenida, e incluso arrasar tu ciudad con un tsunami (aunque vivas en una ciudad rodeada de montañas como Caracas).

Debemos aclarar que no por el hecho de que sean cartas estas entidades son pendejas. Por lo regular son mas inteligentes que el youma u oni promedio de las series de Magical Girl, aunque eso depende de la cantidad de poder que posean. Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que usted desea sellarlas a toda costa, y empezaran a tratar de impedirlo. Las cartas también conocen sus propias fuerzas, de modo que usaran todo lo que esté a su alcance para lastimarlo a usted o a sus parientes. 

A mitad del proceso debe conocer a su rival, que esta empeñado en obtener mas cartas que usted. No se deje. Use ropa mas atrevida y adelántesele. Si llega a capturar alguna no se preocupe, que usted tiene más cartas que él/ella. Como el recién llegado tiene detectores mas potentes que la simple intuición del Card Captor, aprovéchese del artefacto. Pero no mantengas malas relaciones con su rival, en especial si está buenorr@ y no se ve mala persona en el fondo. Quien sabe, a lo mejor y liga con él/ella en cuanto acabemos esto. Y no, no importa si esta comprometido.

**IV: Ok, ya las capturé todas ¿ahora qué?**

Luego de capturarlas viene el procedimiento de juicio. El Juez (reencarnado en la persona más cercana al corazón del Card Captor) se encargara de enjuiciarte (duh) y borrarte la memoria si fallas la prueba. No te preocupes. El personaje misterioso te sacara la para de barro, pero solo por una vez, después te las verás tu solo. 

Para pasar la prueba sólo hay una recomendación: actúa inteligentemente. No saques cartas a lo loco, ni ataques hasta morir, porque lo primero que hace el juez es ponerse una barrera antimagia, que rebotará hasta balas de cañón, por no decir de 9mm con silenciador. Lo mas conveniente es deducir el punto débil del juez y atacarlo por ahí. Por lo general el Juez es básicamente insensible, así que una buena estrategia podría ser abrirle tu corazón e instarlo a que haga lo mismo. Si una canción de amor funcionó en Macross, ¿por que no el amor y la sinceridad?

Si pasas el juicio, pasaras a ser maestr@ de cartas, (es decir, tendrás el poder de convertir las cartas capturadas en tuyas, e incluso crearte algunas nuevas); con la opción de llegar a enfrentarte a la reencarnación del creador de las cartas, que busca comprobar no tanto el que tengas la capacidad de sucederlo como el si tienes los nervios para calártelo . Así que ya sabes, si ese nuevo compañero moreno (en realidad, del tipo negro fino) llamado Secondo, que acaba de llegar de Jamaica y tiene mejores modales que un británico (y que de paso esta acompañada de un/a amig@ salidísimo y una mascota muy rara) te parece sospechoso... ponte pilas y vigila tu caja del almuerzo.

**V: Consideraciones finales**

Si tras leer todo el texto insiste en ser un Card captor, es que realmente usted no tiene realmente mas futuro allá de los 15, y que esta dispuesto a ser un salvardor(a) de la humanidad, o al menos de su urbanización, a pesar del mísero reconocimiento y el alto costo emocional. Siga soñando. 

No, espere. Tal vez si tenga futuro... en otra de las profesiones del anime.


End file.
